The invention relates to a device for cutting through, cutting into, perforating through or perforating into sheet material, such as papers, metal foils or plastic films, more particularly a label material disposed on a backing material which is not to be impaired, by means of a cutting disk which is to be detachably coaxially clamped between a dolly disk and a pressure disk and the outside diameter of which is somewhat greater than the outside diameter of the dolly disk and of the pressure disk.
In the case of a known device of this kind according to German Offenlegungsschrift 30 13 098, the cutting disk is equipped at its periphery with a cutter. During the cutting operation or perforating operation, the cutter is subjected to considerable wear resulting in increasingly less sharp (dull) cut edges or perforation edges in the sheet material, such that the cutting disk has to be replaced relatively frequently.